


Scattered

by Genkai



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Kingsman: The Secret Service RPF
Genre: Action & Romance, Age Difference, Coming of Age, Developing Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genkai/pseuds/Genkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here you have another "What if Harry Hart wasn't killed?" situation. After becoming Lancelot, Roxy is given the task to join Galahad in his pursuit of Valentine. It's thanks to her aid that he escapes death, only to be left with the staggering guilt of his actions. Roxy aids him in his recovery and intends meet up with Merlin and Eggsy who have just discovered Arthur's betrayal. They are attempting to go it on their own, unbeknownst to Eggsy, that his mentor is alive and on his way to assist them with Roxy, who has gotten rather close with Harry in their time together. If people seem to enjoy this, more chapters will come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen the film twice (no comic knowledge) and I'm doing this for fun. I do Roleplay so if any readers or writers out there are in fact interested in doing some RPing around this film (pairings and plots are up for discussion) please let me know by leaving me a review or something like that. At any rate, I hope this takes off alright, I can see many ship Harry and Eggsy which I can understand but I'd like to go a different route. Cheers.
> 
> Also, I'm not doing a lisp for Valentine's dialogue but I am making note of it. I just don't feel confident with writing it the way it's spoken. And I'm not great with action scenes but I'll improve. 
> 
> I'd like this to become a small multi-chapter story but in case it doesn't work out, this is able to be seen as a one shot so if this is well received, I'll surely write up more but for now this will focus on Harry and Roxy before the 'church scene' and right up to it. Give some awesome kudos or encouragement for more!

At Merlin's request, she shot her dog.

It did no die.

Then again, she hadn't expected it to.

The Kingsman took orders and protected the innocent and she trusted in the orders that her dog wouldn't be harmed. Even so, she knew that her trust needed to be unwavering regardless of any possible safety net or psychological reasoning. As she finished the paperwork and brief ceremony, she felt something inside of her change. Up until now, she had been a strong candidate but her self-confidence hadn't be as strong as it should have been. She bowed her head as Merlin addressed her as Lancelot and asked her to follow him, as she was now being tasked with a very pressing matter that only Eggsy had been exposed to but he wasn't a Kingsman and Roxy was clearly the woman to get things done without hesitation.

Even a mere second could result in catastrophe and both Merlin and Galahad knew that all too well.

Roxy was taken into a small room with modest decorations. Outside, a car could be heard making a quick getaway and Roxy wondered how Eggsy had taken his rejection. He had become a valued friend and she sincerely hoped he wasn't going to do anything foolish and act out. Even if he hadn't become a Kingsman, he had still been given valuable tools to better himself and his mum's situation. Roxy and Eggsy spoke a lot during downtime about their own home life and she hoped that Eggsy would turn his disappointment into something positive. Having been so wrapped up in her own worries, she failed to notice Harry Hart was sitting down, going over some files, a glass of scotch sitting next to him on the polished oak table. Her heart ached, as she knew how Eggsy looked up to Harry and how it must also be hard for his mentor to have his pupil fail.

"Galahad, I'm sending Lancelot with you tomorrow morning, as recent events have proved, going in alone would be reckless." Merlin said as he looked down at his digital clipboard and began to make preparations for their travel. They would be taking one of the many nondescript jets that they had at their disposal. They would be armed and do some reconnaissance before going into the church itself. "It is obvious that Valentine is going test some biological weapon, this small isolated area would work well for some kind of trial run. Whatever he is planning, you two must be on high alert and tread carefully. I just spent several weeks finding a replacement and I don't want to do it again." He looked up and gave the pair a thin smirk. The petite woman gave a nod as Merlin and Harry continued to go over what information they've collected.

After an hour, she was up to date on everything and both men seemed pleased with her questions and thoughts on the matter.

"It looks like Eggsy is about to do something questionable." Merlin said and handed Harry the tablet as the GPS on the car indicated it was by a pub. 

The other man gave a solemn hum and rose from his seat. "I best go sort him out now, rather than back at the police station." Harry said and placed a hand on Roxy's shoulder before he left the room. "Excuse me." He said and Roxy got up too, as it seemed like their meeting was over anyway.

"Why don't you go after him and make sure things are alright." Merlin said and handed Roxy a business card with an address on it.

"I don't think Eggsy would want to see me right now." She started to say, trying not feel guilty at the moment.

"I wasn't talking about Eggsy." Merlin said which prompted the light haired girl to look over the small thick white card with indented scripture. It was Harry's home address. She gave a small nod and headed outside to where another black car was waiting to take her into the city. The drive was quiet, leaving Roxy alone to consider the changes over the past couple of months. Throughout her training, she and everyone had interacted with Merlin, only seeing other Kingsman on occasions. If she and Galahad were to unite and get to the bottom Valentine's master-plan, they needed to get to know another. Yes, she could trust him, that was a given already. But what she wanted to settle, was any reservations he might have in regards to trusting her. She was fresh out of training and she was fairly certain that even someone like Galahad or Merlin would be uncertain as to her actions when they really counted.

With determination soaring through her, she turned her attention from the window, to the road in front of her. When the driver announced their arrival, she thanked him and got out, grabbing her bag with her. The sleek car pulled away and she walked up to the front door and knocked three times before stepping back, down a step. Twenty seconds passed and the door opened to reveal a tired looking Harry Hart. "Roxy, I take it Merlin sent you?"

"I couldn't have come on my own?" She replied quickly.

This response not only caught herself off guard but also Harry who seemed thoughtful and then slightly embarrassed at his rash conclusion. "Of course, we're colleagues now, I do apologize." He moved aside to let her in. "Do come in, I just sent Eggsy home and was about to prepare some supper." He explained as she stepped through the door. She looking around, everything was neat, in its own place. Despite the fact that he surely traveled more often than not, his flat still looked cozy and welcoming, as if when he was home, was he truly Harry and no longer Galahad. "Would you care for a cup of tea?" He asked as he reached down and effortlessly picked up her suitcase which had been with her ever since her first night with the others.

"Yes, please." She replied and took a few more steps inside, finding a few photographs scattered around the home, some seemed authentic while others seemed more for show, likely in case his home was ever broken into by the wrong sort of chap. Harry moved off to the kitchen and she slowly followed him, unsure of how to bring up Eggsy's dismissal or her need to prove that she was a capable Kingsman like the others. It was difficult to feel like she was on the same level as the others and she figured if she saw herself there, it would be less hard for them to do the same. If Eggsy were here, she knew he'd have some fantastic pep-talk for her, even though she knew he probably needed it more. "I'm sorry to hear about Eggsy. I know he was more than just your nomination and more than just a means to repay a past debt." She offered her condolences.

His back was to her and she wasn't sure how to read him, but from what she could see, her words were another surprise. He turned, hands holding onto two teacups without any visual strain or emotional burden. "I suppose you and Eggsy have gotten close in your training together." He considered and walked back to the long dining table and set both small saucers and cups down with a gentle noise. "I had high expectations for him and it's a shame he couldn't meet them, despite being so close." Harry said and motioned for his guest to sit down. Roxy had been standing beside the table and turned to pull out the chair and sit down next to Harry who sat at the head of it. "Your file indicated, light sugar, no cream." He mentioned before she could have a taste.

His eye for detail was something she hoped to someday have, her observations were good but nowhere near as honed as the others but she told herself, that in time, that would change. "How do you take yours?" She asked him. Rather than give her an answer, he reached down and pulled a file out which had been in a small leather briefcase by his chait. 

"Since we're to be working together, all files on past and present Kingsman are available to you." He said and handed it to her. Her brown eyes studied it and the looked back at him.

"Some things I'd rather hear, than read." Roxy smiled and took a drink of tea. Harry set the file down and did the same. "So, your tea...?"

"I prefer it without anything but there are some exceptions." He replied as the file rested on the table in front of the same. The woman then asked about his other preferences in regards to alcoholic beverages and even breakfast foods. The pair ended up going back and forth, recounting favorite dishes and memories that went along with them. Harry went into detail about the cake his mum baked for him on his seventh birthday and how it had been an utter disaster but to be polite, he and his mates pretended that it was the best cake any of them had ever tasted. In return, Roxy told him about how adventurous she had been when it came to her twenty-second birthday. She and her best friend had gone off to tour some of the most obscure eateries in the country.

"I know that was only two years ago but it feels like twenty." She let out a sigh, as she finished her third cup of tea.

"Some of our best memories aren't meant to stay with us forever." Harry said as he reached to take her cup and get them another round of hot tea. His eyes caught sight of the time and he realized it was time for dinner. "My, we've been talking for quite a while." He turned around to his guest. "Why don't you stay for dinner, I've kept you this long and I'd hate to send you off with just a few cups of tea." Harry offered. Roxy smiled at him and waved a hand, dismissing any trouble.

"Don't worry about it. I'd love to stay but only if I can help." She said and got up so she could go use the loo and wash up. Without waiting for an answer, she went off to find the restroom while Harry cleaned up the kitchen and dug around to see what they could cook up without much hassle. A few minutes passed and Roxy returned, hands washed and whatnot. "We could make steak and chips." She suggested as she looked at what he had placed on the counter. Chips were often a safe bet and they were also comforting. 

"That sounds lovely."

The girl went to peeling the potatoes as Harry seasoned the steaks and fired up the stove. "If Eggsy were here, he'd probably just want to order takeout after making a huge mess." Roxy laughed as the image of him trying to cook anything only resulted in some kind of fire or other accident. 

"Quite, I don't think he's the next Masterchef." Harry agreed with a small smile. During their chit chat, both Harry and Roxy had gotten on a first name basis, mostly because it was easier but also because their code-names were only used on missions or in formal situations. If they spoke out of turn, it might tip off the wrong people. "After dinner, we should go get your suit made though I'm unsure if it'll be ready for you by tomorrow morning." 

"It's alright, I'd be bloated anyway, not the best time to get measured or go clothes shopping."

The older gentleman was about to say that was nonsense, that she looked fine and that the human body didn't expand that much, he but stopped himself. The topic shifted back to the meal itself and within the hour, they were seated back down at the table, enjoying their steak and chips along with a small collection of steamed vegetables. A bottle of red wine was also opened and shared between them. "Have you phoned your parents? I trust they've been worried, given your absence." He asked as their meal was winding down.

"I told them before I left that I was doing an internship aboard, since then I've been able to send them a note or give them a ring every week or so...but right now, I'd rather stay focused on our mission." She replied as she took a drink of wine. While she was still nursing her first glass, Harry was almost done with his second. Her curiosity couldn't be contained as she decided to ask him a less superficial question. "How difficult was it for you to keep ties with the outside, your friends and family?"

Harry set his fork down and waited to answer. Once he finished, he swallowed and glanced to his companion. "It wasn't easy, in the beginning I was too earnest and thought I could juggle it all. I made plans with my parents and those plans were often discarded, leaving me to try and explain myself to those who were growing worried." He told her. "I wasn't acting like my former self, I became more like Galahad and less like Harry and this balance is something you'll need to practice on your own." He tried to explain as he took his final sip of wine. "These days, with technology the way it is, this could either be much easier or much harder. When your cell phone is ringing and you're hunkered down in an alley, waiting for two men you've been tailing for days, do you answer it or let it go? Do you send text messages to your friends while traveling across the world, promising to not be late again even though you already know you will be?" He proposed.

"A Kingsman must put everything else below their mission but as you'll learn, some secrets won't be easily kept. Someday you'll need to tell your parents the truth or something close to it and they'll worry when you're gone, when you haven't contacted them in months. This job is an honor and you're not the only one to take it on, but those around you do as well. The worst thing is, some of them will never know how burdened they are, how dangerous it is to know a Kingsman." Harry said quietly leaned back in his seat. "Let me reassure you though, your family will be well protected if something happens to you. Fifteen years ago, I couldn't tell you that but I am slowly making progress to allow more "new-age" protocols to be put in place. It's something Arthur is fighting me on but I am making some progress with the others at least." He licked his lips and removed his black glasses.

They weren't transmitting a live feed, not since he left to get the car, along with Eggsy, back. The ability to turn on and off the live feed was a new but useful tool. Come tomorrow, it would be turned on for both him and Lancelot. Watching him, she knew she had touched a nerve but what he had to offer had been really useful and she was grateful for his honesty. "Have I been speaking to Galahad or Harry tonight?" She found herself wondering as she picked up her own glass and took a long drink before setting it down, the tangy richness sticking to her lips. 

"Who do you think?" He asked, tone neutral, just as it was when he was in the pub, asking those ruffians if they knew what "manners maketh man" meant. 

"Harry."

He gave a light hum and nodded, confirming. "I tried to show Eggsy both sides but I feel he was more interested in Galahad and perhaps that was his downfall." He considered and got up from the table to clear it. Roxy began to get up to help him but he held up a hand and she remained seated. "Allow me, Roxy." He said and quickly finished cleaning up. When he came back, he noticed Roxy had gotten up and was combing over his collection of books in the living room. If he had been speaking as Galahad to her as Lancelot, he might have been surprised but since tonight, they were doing away with formalities, he didn't mind her youthful curiosity. "Long plane rides need to be filled with reading, not just about the mission itself." He noted as he drew a fingertip along the many spines and finally trailed far enough right to land on the book he was searching for. "Here." He coaxed it out and handed it to her.

"The Importance of Being Earnest by Oscar Wilde?" 

"Have you read it?"

"No, I haven't." She shook her head and studied the cover, it was clearly an old copy. She brought it to her nose and smelled it. "Sorry, it's an old habit." She quickly apologized when she felt his eyes on her. Roxy enjoyed reading as well as writing and she loved slipping into other worlds and situations. 

"You'd be surprised how quickly spy novels become dull. I find it's quite useful to read about more jovial situations as a means to keep your mind scattered. If you think too much about the mission, things have a way of going to shit." He told her and tapped the hardcover with his fingers, causing her to look up at him. "Do take care of it."

"Of course, Harry." She said softly and noticed how close they were standing together. He was hovering over her, his warmth wrapping itself around her. She stepped to the right, giving them both some space. "Thank you." She added quickly, hoping her face wasn't nearly as red as it felt. In the background, a grandfather clock began to chime and Roxy counted ten. "It's late, I should be going, we have to catch our plane to Kentucky tomorrow morning."

"You're right." Harry agreed and took a step away from the bookshelf and looked around. "Why don't you stay in the guest room?" He offered.

It did seem like an easy solution rather than have her find a hotel and try to settle in for the night before having to reunite with Galahad come daybreak. "Sure, that'd be great, thanks." She replied and he led her off to a spare bedroom which had often acted as accommodations for other Kingsman or people he had liberated during the job. He set her suitcase down and bid her goodnight before shutting the door after him. Now alone, Roxy sat on the bed and observed the small room. The walls were dark green and the bed was made of polished dark wood, as was the dresser. She checked the window's lock, fully aware that she needed to be aware of possible weapons and escape routes, just in case.

Once she was satisfied, she got undressed and quickly pulled on a long pair of cotton pants and a matching grey tee shirt. Roxy got in bed and pulled out her cell phone, considering Harry's warning over dinner. She decided not to text anyone and simply set it down on the table beside the bed. Then she curled up and closed her eyes, feeling the wine cradling consciousness. Darkness was inviting and she dreamed of many fanciful things and it wasn't until she heard a masculine voice as well as knocking, that she saw daylight. "Roxy, we've got to be heading out shortly." He called to her, voice somewhere between stern and considerate. 

"A-alright, I'll be ready shortly." She called out, trying to sound more awake than she actually was. 

Behind the door, Harry found himself smiling at the image of their newest Kingsman going from drowsy to ruthless in such a short time. Her potential was truly exceptional and he was looking forward to working with her and getting to know her further. He was already dressed in his suit and had just slipped his glasses back on when Lancelot appeared, in a tan suit that would have to do for the time being. "Merlin, we're ready."

"There's a car outside to take you to the plane, I'll be monitoring you both from HQ, good luck and have some fun." Merlin said which both he and Lancelot could heard, thanks to their special spectacles. Even though she didn't have the suit, she had been given enough gear and gadgets to make do. The pair headed out and briefly touched sunlight before they got in the car, Galahad opening the door and letting Roxy slide in before he got in after her. The car ride was quick as they talked about the layout surrounding the church while Merlin began to follow any possible trail for where Valentine would be hiding. "Without any of our eyes on the ground, you'll both be going in blind." Merlin warned as they pulled up to the jet and stepped out.

"Don't sound so worried, Merlin." Lancelot laughed softly.

"He's just jealous that he can't partake." Galahad spoke up as they boarded the small white jet, the door rising and closing after them.

"I don't blame him, if I had to babysit a bunch of recruits, I'd be jealous too." Lancelot joked.

"Hmm should we pick you up a souvenir? A fashionable tee shirt perhaps?" Harry offered as they sat down and the private jet began to take off. The pair could feel Merlin roll his eyes as they went back to planning for the mission and how they wanted to go about surveying the outskirts before making their way to the targeted location. When they had discussed what needed to be discussed, they had about an hour before they landed. Harry took to reading some 20'th Century American poetry while Roxy pulled out the book Harry had lent her. He looked up from his reading to note that she was already on the second chapter. 

Before they landed, they both had a quick breakfast and got ready to go. "Don't you think we'll stick out like a sore thumb?"

"You'd be surprised, most people actually don't question a man in a suit who appears to know what he's doing and where he's going. It's all about your confidence." Galahad told her as their wheels touched the ground. Roxy gave a small nod and found herself getting nervous, she wanted to preform well and be an asset to Galahad, not a liability or burden. "You'll do well, Lancelot." Harry said, putting a hand on her shoulder as she stood at the top of the stairs leading down to their rental car that Merlin had arranged for them. 

"You both will." Merlin added.

Turning, Roxy looked up to Harry who offered her a simple smile before he guided her down the steep steps. The pair got in the car and Harry drove them to the church. It was nine in the morning and the sermon didn't start for an hour which gave them some time to do some investigating on their own. "We'll split up, keep a low profile and meet back here in a few minutes and figure out where we then center ourselves." Galahad instructed and headed off. Lancelot went off in the other direction and moved toward the collection of houses across the road while Harry looked around the immediate area. He stopped to chat with a blond haired woman who a tan blouse on. She seemed to encourage his attendance as he pretended to be new in the area. She said that their intolerance was actually very welcoming of new members.

Meanwhile, Lancelot had done some snooping in the neighborhood and found a house that seemed plain like the rest, but upon closer observation, she saw it was unfurnished and seemed to reek of suspicion. "I'm gonna climb the outside, get a better look." She whispered to Galahad and Merlin. Roxy couldn't find a way to do it without detection so she went back and found a tree that would offer the same sort of vantage. She used her glasses to then zoom in and see Valentine and his female associate through the window. Roxy felt a bolt of accomplishment hit her in the chest. She had found them. "Merlin, can you hear what they're saying?"

"No, you need to get closer."

Roxy figured as much. She jumped down and began to move towards the backdoor but Galahad's words stopped her. "Wait."

"Wait? Why? You go to the church and I'll keep an eye here and infiltrate the house and try to see what they're doing, they'll be too focused on the church to even consider that there could be an intruder." She said quickly in hushed determination. "I'll be fine, it's already 9:45, if I can't approach them safely, I'll catch up to you." She told Harry. This was a golden opportunity and she didn't want them to miss it or screw it up.

"Lancelot-"

"She's right, go, you two were put together for a reason and this is exactly it." Merlin butted in. "Both of you need to be utilized. I'll be keeping eyes out for you both." He directed. 

"Alright." Galahad nodded, knowing they were right and that his protectiveness wasn't warranted. Roxy had proven herself time and time again and this was the real world, if she was going to be a Kingsman, she needed to make her own choices and this one, while risky was a good one. The man made his way back to the front of the building and saw people heading inside. He adjusted his tie and followed them in, making note of the room, trying to see if anything stood out that could give them a clue as to what Valentine wanted with such people, in such a place. Since they were across the street, there had to be cameras. Eggsy's words began to rattle in his head. Valentine was concerned about global warming and had given everyone a free SIM card but why? What did they have to do with one another? He took a seat next to the woman from before and she talked to him about their group and he pretended to listen.

Lancelot, was now inside the first floor of the home and was slowly making her way toward the stairs, keeping an eye on the time. It was three minutes to ten. She wasn't sure why, but she felt very pressed for time. As she began to slowly climb the stairs, she kept her ears alert and soon voices began to reach her but they were quiet and calm. 

"Do you really think these people would gotten a SIM card?" A woman asked.

"I'm certain." Someone replied though they had some kind of lisp so it wasn't easy to listen as such a distance. Roxy elected to get closer, as she did, more of their conversation was audible. "At this range, we won't be affected by the waves, we've got a front row seat to the pre-party." He continued. On the screen, the man began to talk and spew all sorts of nonsense. "Come here, I can't stomach this kind of crazy." He said and Roxy heard some shuffling before the woman spoke up again.

"If you can't stomach this, you'll have to look away when they start ripping each other apart." She said softly.

Roxy's heart stopped as she started to put it all together. She hoped Merlin would warn Harry since she was still trying to quickly but quietly, get out of the house. As if on cue, Merlin spoke to both Kingsman. "Lancelot has done a fine job, it seems Valentine's kindness also came with a price, freedom. He's got some kind of portable device that once enabled, sends everyone with it into a fighting frenzy. Galahad, you need to get out of there now, it's too dangerous." Merlin ordered.

Nodding, he started to get up but the woman in the tan blouse stopped him. Having had enough of her bullshit, he excused himself by saying, "I'm a Catholic whore, currently enjoying congress out of wedlock with my black Jewish boyfriend who works at a military abortion clinic. Hail Satan, and have a lovely afternoon madam." He said plainly and moved around her and began to head for the door. This caught the attention of the two villains upstairs, across the street who quickly turned on the machine. 

"Oh, I'd love for you to introduce me to your boyfriend sometime, Galahad." Lancelot joked as she was finally outside, away from the house. Instead of getting any reply, there was nothing. He was supposed to be out of the church and she began to fear the worst, that perhaps he had been caught up in a row and having to defend himself and calm everyone down. If anyone could reason with lunatics, it had to be Harry Hart. "Galahad?" She called out, trying not to sound alarmed as she ran across the street toward the church.

"Galahad! What's going on there? Get out now!" Merlin yelled, almost causing Roxy to stumble. Valentine saw her running towards it and he slammed his fist on the window sill. 

"She's going to mess it all up!" He yelled and grabbed the machine while keeping it on. "Come on!" He motioned to Gazelle. 

Pulling the door open, she saw Harry causing all kinds of havoc. Rather than stop it, he was the one doing most of the damage. She stood there, watching the usually refined man, snapping necks and shooting people without a moment's consideration. "Harry stop!" She called out but then hesitated, unsure if he even knew what he was doing. If he didn't she was now worried she could get taken over too. "Merlin, what to do I do?" She pleaded.

"I'm sending a program to your glasses which should temporary keep any unknown signals from affecting you, I don't know if it'll work or for how long but just get him out of there now." Merlin said. "I'll try sending it to Harry but I don't know if it'll work since he's already exposed." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a blue light blinking and when it stopped, she took the cue that she would alright. Roxy ran in and immediately a man grabbed her and tried to impale her with a part of the pew that had been ripped off like a saw or something. Her training kicked in and she quickly grabbed his wrists and spun him around and hurled him to the floor. She snapped both his wrists and disarmed him but just as she was doing that, a young girl began punching her in her back.

Letting out a cry, she turned and saw Harry pick up the girl and throw her out the window behind him. He then advanced on Roxy who stepped back, trying to dodge any other attackers. "Harry listen, you're not thinking straight, we've got to go now." She said as she backed up and found herself cornered. It was as if her training had gone out the window when she had to go up against Harry. Could she do it? She'd have to. All around them, there were people fighting but most were dead, if not critically injured, all thanks to the Kingsman who she told to go it alone. "Merlin-" But she was cut off when Harry threw a punch at her face.

Throwing up her own arms, she defended herself and tried to grapple him to a submissive position but his training reached far beyond hers. Harry had already yanked her away from the wall and slammed her hard into the wooden floor. She landed on her side and rolled away, trying to keep moving, despite the fear conflicting her. "Get him out of there, now or he will kill you." Merlin said. Roxy reached out for her own device, an innocent looking bit of fabric that appeared to be an ordinary pocket square but in fact, it worked as a tool for subduing someone. There was no way she was pulling a gun on Harry Hart, he'd disarm her and shoot her in the head before she could dare to blink. She charged for him and he grabbed hold of her shoulders and twisted her in the air before kicking her in the jaw, sending her into a pile of bodies.

Waves of pain and panic overcame her as she staggered to get up. If she couldn't get him to breathe in the chemicals the fabric was laced with, she could stretch it and it would then act as binds but even that was a tall, near impossible order. "Harry, talk to me!" She begged and put her hand to her jaw, hearing it crack. She had surely lost some teeth and broken something thanks to that kick. It hurt to breathe and talk and even to blink. The man in the suit stared her down and she darted off to the side and activated her ring. The woman used her flexibility to get low and use a sweeping kick to knock Harry to his feet. To her surprise, it worked and she quickly moved on top of him and as her taser connected with his neck, he managed to get in one final hard punch to her face, knocking her out for about a minute though.

When she came to, the chaos was over and standing in front of the church were Valentine and Gazelle. "I didn't invite you." Valentine said.

Roxy got to her feet and saw Galahad was beginning to stir, despite the shock she had given him. "I could have sworn I RSVP'd." She said, struggling to talk, let alone stand straight. 

The black man looked between them, rather annoyed but also a little intrigued. "I can't believe you weren't affected by the SIM cards, everyone else was going craaaazy." He said. "It's a funny trick, it turns off inhibitors and triggers natural aggression. No one was a match for this Kingsman though." He laughed and looked to where Harry laid, eyes closed with barely a scratch on him. "I'll just have to deal with you both myself." Valentine said but then turned to his assistant. "Actually I can't do this, it's still too much." He said. "Deal with them and I'll be in the car." He said and quickly walked out, appearing rather shaken up by the sight of the blood, dismemberment and destruction. 

As Gazelle advanced on them, there was a sudden high pitched noise, followed by a hazy blue explosion. Roxy fell to her knees and Gazelle ran off to go check on Valentine. In her ear, she heard Merlin explaining what he had done but her head was spinning. The only few words she could catch were, "hacked," "harmless," "explosion," "distraction," and "away." Putting it together, she steadied herself and pulled Harry up and went out the back to a safe area. Merlin continued to direct her though with the injuries and pain, Lancelot was on auto-pilot. A black car pulled up and the driver identified himself a Kingsman Knight and helped Harry and Roxy into the car before he took off. As soon as she felt safe, she closed her eyes and surrendered to the pain.

When she opened her eyes, she saw she was in Harry's guest bedroom. Someone had changed her out of her tattered temporary suit and laid out a new, black bespoke suit on the dresser. Her things were there and she saw she had been connected to a few medical machines. Next to her was a written note from Merlin who quickly explained that Eggsy had visited Arthur, having seen the news on the telly that he had been killed at the church's massacre. The media reported that Harry, Roxy and everyone else had been killed, despite Valentine knowing otherwise. Merlin continued to explain that Eggsy had then been informed that Arthur was on his side and then killed him with some slight of hand.

Merlin then said Eggsy doesn't know about them being alive and that right now, Valentine was trying to act quickly to make sure another slip up didn't happen. He concluded by saying that she and Galahad were both needed and that when they had come around and were ready, to report to HQ as soon as possible for further instruction, and that the Kingsman had been compromised, hence the location and hand written note. Next to the note was her chart and she saw the list of injuries. Most of them had been healed thanks to whatever witchcraft the Kingsman had at their disposal but she was still very bruised and sore. She got out of her cotton PJs and pulled on a black tank top and a long lightweight pleated pale purple skirt. Then she headed out and went to find where Harry's bedroom was, her mind trying to make sense of the turn of events.

"Harry? Are you awake?" She knocked on the door and fumbled for the handle but her grasp was weak and it took her another attempt before she could open it and peek inside. Harry was laying in bed, his eyes half-open as he stared off, the same note sat by his bed, probably read a dozen times. Part of her was surprised he wasn't by her side or in the kitchen, considering he hadn't been the one getting knocked around. But she was sure his emotional distress was why he seemed so defeated. "Harry, can I come in?" She asked quietly and held onto the door-frame, feeling her body still trying to adjust to being up and about. He finally seemed to notice her, as he looked over and his sadness turned into something much worse: shame.

"You should be in bed."

"I was, but we have work to do." She said and felt a sharp jolt of pain hit her as she tried to put her entire weight on her left side. Sinking to the floor, she attempted to collect herself but felt hands take hold of her shoulders. A flash from the church caused Roxy to flinch and then stiffen. Harry noticed her fearful reaction and removed his hands, trying not to feel so utterly useless and responsible for her injuries and his mistakes. "It's alright." She tried to assure him as she reached out for him, pushing the pain away as best she could. Harry then moved his arms around her lower back and slowly eased her up, taking the pressure off her lower limbs. He had been reenacted the scene in his head, the people he hurt, Roxy included. He remembered landing several hits and enjoying it, immensely. When Valentine and Gazelle appeared, he had been awake, had heard the cause of his madness and yet he still blamed himself. In his arms, the woman squirmed for a moment before relaxing which allowed Harry to carry her to his bed and sit her down on the side.

"Roxy, I am so sorry-" Harry began to say as he sat by her, his eyes filled with self-hatred. 

"It's not your fault." She said and reached for his hand, placing her bandaged one atop his.

"I killed all those people and I nearly killed you." He insisted. "I wanted to. I wanted to hurt them and I hurt you." Roxy shook her head, knowing that time wasn't on their side. "I tried not to, I really did..." Harry swallowed as he remembered seeing her trying to help him. It was fuzzy but he remembered not understanding a word she said, as if it were some dead language, lost to the ages. He remembered landing punches and kicks and her still trying to save him. Though it was fuzzy, he could recall the pain in her voice and the conflict in his mind. "This was the wrong mission for you-"

"No it wasn't." She glared, getting tired of his self-pity.

It didn't suit him at all.

"I helped figure out their plan, you were about to get out all on your own, but they didn't let that happen. The mission was fine. I was fine and so were you." Roxy said firmly and forced him to look at her, rather than down at their hands on his lap. "Harry, I am a Kingsman, just like you and we're going to come back from this and make that bastard pay for what he's put not just us, but everyone else through. The kidnappings, the deceit, everything." Roxy told him, using her other hand to cup the side of his face. Here she had been struggling to make her voice heard, but now she was hoping that this was finally the beginning of her career, of her being Lancelot, not just Roxy. 

Looking into her eyes, he saw fire, he saw passion and mostly he saw understanding.

Instead of something eloquent coming out of his mouth, he said: "You might ought to brush your hair first." No words of agreement or even motivation.

"What?" It clearly surprised Roxy too as she then removed her hands from him and put them to her hair and realized she hadn't brushed it since she woke up a few minutes ago. Her face turned red as she considered how foolish she must look, only half-presentable. "Oh!" She glanced off, mentally kicking herself for being so ridiculous. It shouldn't matter what Harry thought and yet, she found herself yearning for that praise, that look he used to give Eggsy when the boy wasn't looking. 

Without thinking either, Harry assured her, "It's quite alright, you look enchanting nonetheless." Harry put a light hand on her back.

When that word entered her ear, she found herself even more nervous but no longer due to the events at the church yesterday, but due to something else entirely. It was as if the mood in the room had gone from solemn, to certain, to friendly and now to something else entirely different. Roxy licked her upper lip and then her lower one briefly before she looked back to him, her discomfort fading away, now replaced with some kind of pleasant anxiety. "That's very generous of you to say..." She smiled softly.

Harry shook his head, eyes still locked on her face. "It's very honest, actually." He corrected her softly. 

All sorts of alerts were going off in both of their heads as they knew this wasn't exactly against Kingsman rules but it wasn't wise to conduct themselves in such an intimate manner together. On one hand, Harry knew that this sort of relationship could pose a lot more trouble and risk than any reward but he also knew that the way he acted around Roxy, was the man he had been missing for so many years. Roxy was also making the same quick mental calculations. She wanted to be seen as an equal, not just a pretty face who could also kick ass. Roxy felt so accepted by Harry, as if they had already known one another for over a decade. he never spoke down to her and she knew that this line had to be crossed with absolute certainty, anything less would ruin much more than their careers.

"It's...very...appreciated." She said slowly as she returned a hand to his lap, formally crossing the invisible, delicate line.

Given their tone for the past minute or so, Roxy had been able to briefly fantasize about his lips upon hers and she had imagined him as gentle, respectful with tender touches, What he did though, was nothing like she imagined. The arm around her back inched her closer to his form, pressing her chest against the side of his body while his other hand slipped around the back of her upper thighs. In one quick but light motion, Harry had wound her deep within his arms as his lips descended upon her's, kissing her fully, deeply. Roxy's breath caught in Harry's throat as she felt her muscles relent and relax, her own moan creating vibrations against their lips. This simple act proved to Harry that the line they had crossed was far too thin to worry about now.

Her hands moved under his arms and wound themselves around to take hold of his back, reveling in the solid protection he provided in the heat of the moment. She closed her eyes and felt her body shaking slightly, though she wasn't sure if it was from mental or physical exhaustion. Her weak-willed fingers dragged themselves down his clothed back and he finally broke the kiss, but kept their faces close. All forms of strict formality had been abandoned and Roxy studied his face, searching for any sign of regret. There was none. And as much as she wanted to play it cool at the moment, she couldn't help but admit she was feeling a bit faint to which he chuckled and apologized. He helped her lay back in his bed and began to tuck her in. "You're not staying...?" Roxy frowned.

"I'm going to make us some tea so we can rest and begin to make sense of things." He assured her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She brought up her own hand to touch his. "I'll phone Merlin and inform him we'll be ready to debrief tonight or tomorrow morning, depending how we feel." He smiled and left. Roxy rested back against his pillow, allowing his scent to fill him without anymore trepidation. She closed her eyes and when she found the strength to open them again, Harry was sitting next to her, reading a book. "How are you feeling?" Harry asked when he noticed her waking up. Roxy figured she must have ended up dozing off for a few hours.

"What time is it?"

"Around seven." He replied and put the book down and placed a hand on her forehead and then moved it to the side so he could gauge her condition better. "We're going into HQ tomorrow morning." He told her and removed his hand, his fingers intentionally brushing against her chocolate colored hair. "Are you hungry?" He asked her.

"Mmm yes." She began to sit up and stopped, expecting to be greeted with more pain but instead felt only mild discomfort. Her surprise wasn't hidden as Harry smiled and helped her finish sitting up. 

"I'm glad to see the medication is working so well for you."

"Why didn't it help you recover?" She asked him, referring to the explosion at the university.

"It works differently for each person, I'm afraid." Harry said and she got to her feet. Harry kept close as they headed back out to the dining room so they could get something to eat. As Harry finished phoning in some pizza, as it seemed the easiest thing to do at the time, he noticed Roxy had grown oddly quiet. He put the phone away and sat down beside her, wondering if she was beginning to regret their kiss hours ago. He began to consider her action may have been out of pity perhaps, or possibly due to the medication. "Alright?" He asked her, trying not to appear as concerned as he was.

"I was just thinking about your accident." Roxy said sadly and tilted her head.

"It's like you said, we're going to make him pay." Harry reassured her and placed his hand on her shoulder, where it seemed to belong. This gave her the comfort she needed and she leaned over and placed a hand on his chest. He was no longer in his PJs, he was dressed in his usual suit. Meeting her halfway, he pressed his lips to hers and soon pulled away. "I was worried I wouldn't have the pleasure of doing that once more."

Realizing her expression must have give him the wrong impression, she then found Lancelot stirring inside of her. She gave him a smirk and moved her hand up to the knot of his tie and pulled him close to her again. "If these past few weeks have taught me nothing else, it's that life should never be denied its pleasure, not when you can find in so many ways, like catching a criminal or making out with a Kingsman." She said softly, a bit of a purr rolling up her throat. Giving him another forceful tug, she kissed him hard, stroking his lips with her own tongue. While she may have looked like an innocent girl, her travels had given her plenty of experience and stepping into the role of Lancelot was something she could use to her advantage, the way Harry had hours before when he kissed her like she couldn't believe. "Wouldn't you agree, Galahad?"

It dawned on him quite quickly that he rather enjoyed hearing the woman call him by his code-name.

So much so, that he let out a dark growl of acknowledgement and threw her a look of control that was often reserved for those like Valentine. This sent a visible shiver down her spine as he pulled her back towards him, kissing her deeply. Their lips parted together and he stood up and picked her up as to ensure their lips remained locked. Galahad moved them to the couch in the other room and they spent the next twenty minutes doing just as she wished, making out with a Kingsman and leaving the past scattered behind them so they could look forward to the impending future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy will need to replace Arthur but that shall happen in due time, for now, the Kingsmen need to rally together and find a way to stop Valentine and Gazelle. With Merlin pulling the strings, trying to ensue no one is compromised again, their plan might work after all. Lancelot, Galahad, Merlin and Eggsy (to become Arthur soon) may run into more trouble than they once predicted. The world might go to shit for a little while but a plan is always in the process of working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw thanks for the kudos guys, they really do mean a lot to me, give me encouragement in the darkest of times!
> 
> I'm still working out kinks, making small edits when I need to. I've been working on this for a week while finishing my semester of chaos and working on moving from one house to a much smaller one. I've also been very sick so with those excuses/reasons aside, I hope this turns out well and is worth the delay. I did lose a bit of it so I really hope this isn't too awful since like many know, your first draft looks awesome compared to when you have rewrite it from horrible memory. So enjoy.
> 
> Also this will now start to deviate from canon events because while I don't want this to be a massive 30-chapter endeavor, I don't see Valentine and Gazelle getting put to rest so easily or briskly like in the film, so it's hard to find a balance where people aren't too out of character. Hope that's okay with you lot.
> 
> Here we go!

Percival had been the one to recommend Roxanne, had been her faithful sponsor during the rigorous training but it turned out that she had another guardian looking over her shoulder named Galahad. And Lancelot wasn't about to let either them or herself down. The training had been a way to figure out her strengths as well as weaknesses and to polish them both up. A Kingsman who wasn't self-aware was quick to die and of course fail important missions which would then risk countless other lives as well. Roxy knew she was a vital part in preventing a global disaster from happening. No pressure. None at all. She could do it because she wasn't alone. 

Standing in front of the full length mirror, she finished adjusting her navy blue tie and pulled on the final piece of her uniform: her glasses. Roxy was dressed in her new fitted suit, had on her polished dress shoes, was decked out head to toe in the finest attire and secret agent gadgetry that was at her disposal. Her brown hair was pulled back into a low laying ponytail so it was out of the way when it came to fighting but still able to give her a hint of fierce femininity. But before her mind could start to circle back around to the chaotic events from the past three days, there was a light knock at the door, rooting her firmly back down to the present.

"Roxy? The car just pulled up." Galahad spoke from behind her door, his voice providing her with reassurance as opposed to expected urgency.

"Alright, I'm coming." She called back and pulled open the door abruptly to see Harry Hart peering down from behind his own spectacles. "Sorry." She apologized for the delay and stepped into the narrow hallway, their personal spaces mingling together. Had her mind not been focused on their mission, the close proximity would have distracted her but instead, his presence only urged her to complete their mission promptly and confidently. More than just entice her, his confidence was also rubbing off on her.

"Well worth the wait, let me assure you of that." Harry told her and bent down to kiss her briefly, it possibly being the last time for a while. The previous night, the pair had spent a good deal of time being themselves rather than spies. They enjoyed a meal of pizza and Guinness and conversed further about what had taken place at the church and how their agency needed to be closely monitored in case Valentine had reached anyone besides Arthur. "I think Eggsy would be the next best replacement for Arthur, it's only fitting since Arthur was so against the changing of the tide." Harry had told her the night before as they cleaned up together. "After we deal with Valentine, we will need to reassess the Kingsmen and those close to us." He said as they dried their hands on the towels and stood in the kitchen, side by side.

"I have a feeling only Arthur has been compromised." Roxy told him as she hung the checkered towel up on its hook.

"What makes you say that?"

"I know it's only a hunch and it means nothing until proven but with the other notable Kingsmen on their own missions, scattered, it seems highly unlikely that Valentine could have approached them without raising suspicion within the short amount of time since he discovered our existence." Roxanne pointed out as she headed out of the kitchen, only to have the older spy following closely behind, the moonlight at their backs, peeking through the small kitchen window. Roxy wanted to make sure she was approaching the situation logically and hoped Harry could do the same. His decades of experience with Kingsmen could make him biased but she was certain he wouldn't let the past muddle the unknown present state of things. "Thankfully proving loyalties won't be much trouble but for now, we do have to focus on who we have for certain which is you, me, Merlin and Eggsy." She concluded.

Harry turned off the lights as they moved out of the kitchen and finally into the hallway to retire for the night even though they had both gotten sufficient rest throughout the day. "Yes, the four of us going it alone isn't ideal but I do have faith in the outcome, as daunting as the task may seem." He said softly. Roxy could tell just by the tone that Harry was still preoccupied with the turnout, that Eggsy had failed to follow orders, despite the fact he had been loyal and determined otherwise. She was sure part of Harry had wished it was Eggsy who had succeeded Lancelot and not herself, but those thoughts quickly filtered from her mind as he continued to speak, "Valentine will not expect Eggsy to be used and his involvement must be used wisely, I have faith Merlin has been able to formulate a plan for all of us."

Roxy remained silent until they got to her door.

"He could die." She said quietly. "Or he could be used against us, captured or even giving an implant like all the rest." She turned around to Harry, locking eyes with him. Eggsy was her friend, had been a trusted confidant during training and she cared for him just as Harry. The risk Eggsy was taking was not to be undermined and they both knew that. "He could have given up, gotten angry and turned his back on us but he hasn't. He's sticking with this until the end and I intend to make sure we all come out alive." Roxy told Harry. The past had to be left behind them so they could focus on the present at hand. A tense silence followed her words and it wasn't how the woman wished to end things for the night. "You're aware that once we kill Valentine, you've got to take me on a proper date." Roxy pointed out, a small smirk tugging at her lips.

"Certainly, that's more than enough motivation for a gentleman to fulfill his duties." Harry hummed and leaned down to kiss her goodnight. When they parted lips, his head tilted to the side thoughtfully. "Do have pleasant dreams tonight, Roxanne." He wished her, his words sweetly nestled against her lips. "Goodnight." He then tore himself away from her before either of them had another excuse to stay up even later. Roxy got into bed and ended up having very wonderful dreams, dreams that had nothing to do with the hell she had been through and when she woke up hours later, she still felt Harry's breath against her lips. A fiery need to get the mission completed fueled her as she began to get dressed and construct mental scenarios for whatever Merlin had planned for them.

Now with dawn stretched out before them and their determination pushing them through, both Galahad and Lancelot quickly got in the car which then took them to the tailor which also served as a clever cover for the local Kingsman, as well as Harry, who spent the majority of his time there working when he wasn't needed across the globe. Once they pulled up to the building, Harry was the first to exit and in doing so, turned to hold out a hand for his companion. She gave a smile of gratitude before getting out. She then quickly moved up to the door and held it open for Galahad who entered and strode towards the usual dressing room. "Good morning." He greeted the man behind the counter as Lancelot followed behind him, shutting the door after her. "Merlin should be waiting for us, I am sure he's sent Eggsy ahead if Valentine is acting more hasty in order to get his device fully functional to prevent us from swooping in and shutting it down prematurely."

"I wish we could have spoken before all of this mess." Lancelot sighed as they descended into the bowels of the lair beneath the unsuspecting streets of London. Galahad and Lancelot settled into the tunnel and the bullet train whisked them off, jettisoning them miles and miles away. They sat across from each other as renewed silence filtered between them. It wasn't tense nor awkward, and was instead mutual and calm. As the contraption came to a halt, the man stood up and offered Roxy a final private smile before the doors opened to reveal a very stressed looking Merlin who was clutching his tablet firmly. "Finally. Did you two decide to pop off and have a little tea before hand?" He asked, apparently more irritated than he looked.

Roxy gave Harry a quick glance, worried that perhaps Merlin somehow knew about the events between the two of them. Galahad seemed less worried and even tossed a friendly remark toward the other man. "Yes, we do apologize profusely for the delay but as you know, I am a rubbish spy if I haven't had my morning tea and biscuits;" 

"Alright come on you two." Merlin motioned them over to his setup. He had several computers operating with various programs running on each of the monitors. "Eggsy was just taken to Valentine's lair, it's where a select number of high profile guests are able to hide out and watch the madness unfold. We also believe it's where the missing people are being held captive. Eggsy was able to get a full recording of Arthur's confession but we're going to need a bit more than just that, I'm afraid." Merlin said as he sat down at the desk and clicked a few keys which brought up a map showing them where Eggsy was en route. "He's about an hour out, I will be sending you two after him in a few minutes." He said and spun his chair around, facing them.

"I've instructed Eggsy to get in and get out. His simple task is to plant a USB device which will allow me access to Valentine's network system, once I crack that, we can work on shutting the thing down for good. First though, I will be targeting his own satellites with a long distance missile. While I work on that, you two will provide Eggsy with any backup he may need in order to get him out safely. I shouldn't need to remind you that he isn't a Kingman and therefore does not belong in such a compromising position." Merlin paused to make a few swipes on his tablet to show them the jet they would be taking. "It will be up to the both of you to take out Valentine and his partner, Gazelle, free the kidnapped and ensure this mess is secure and cleaned up as quickly as possible."

"Understood." Lancelot replied.

"We'll be back in time for supper." Galahad smirked and rested a hand on Roxy's shoulder. "I trust the software you've engineered to help interfere with his transmission is still in the progress of being finalized?" He then asked. 

"It's being worked on right now, of course Valentine could be coming up with his own way to combat it so there's that risk too." Merlin considered and turned back to the different screens. "Go on you two, we can catch up on the jet, this one should take you there much faster, your estimated time of arrival behind Eggsy will be twenty minutes. By then, I expect him to be making his escape." Merlin said as Roxy and Harry headed off towards the hanger where their jet was waiting for them. Had Eggsy not been available to them, Merlin was certain he would have had to accompany Galahad and Lancelot but for now, he was out of range and able to take care of several things away from the danger, acting as the eyes and ears for the three brave soldiers going on ahead into the great unknown.

Of course with Merlin at the helm, the unknown wouldn't remain as such for very long.

When Galahad and Lancelot made their way up into the sleek jet, it quickly took off, not wanting to waste anymore time lollygagging about. Up in the air, both Kingsmen sat close together as they attempted to read but neither were pretending very well. The events at the church were still fresh in their minds, even with the extensive talks they've shared, scattered among the past several hours, it was still uncertain how that incident would come into context given their assignment to confront Valentine. There was no doubt he'd bring up Galahad's killing spree or Lancelot's lack of assistance in sedating him. As the pair attempted to focus their troubles elsewhere, far away from the jet, Eggsy was just infiltrating the bunker where Valentine was dwelling.

Having heard of Roxy and Harry's deaths, Eggsy was more determined than ever to put a stop to Valentine.

The boy had his own suit, had successfully introduced himself as Chester King and was now waiting for his martini to be delivered to him. He was scanning the layout, trying not to gawk at the many people he spotted. There was Rihanna and Adele, and even that bloke from Manchester United. Eggsy was impressed but that couldn't compare to his distraught and disgust. His two friends had been killed investigating the man and Eggsy was going to make sure he paid. It seemed however, that Merlin could detect the boy's anxiousness so as Eggsy took the glass, he said: "Don't get distracted, I need a connection now and you've got to get out of there." The man said as he was watching the live feed, thousands of miles away. 

Spotting a man with a laptop, Eggsy gave a nod and took a casual sip.

"Got it." Eggsy replied and smoothly headed up the side stairs toward the second level of the room. Music was blasting, lights were flashing but none of that could distract Eggsy from his mission. He knew he let Galahad down. He also knew he should have actually congratulated Roxy instead of acting like a pillock. Eggsy knew he couldn't change that now, and just had to trust in Merlin's plan, as vague as it was. "Excuse me, how'd you get onto the internet? My phone is just not connecting-" He started to say to the man.

"Oh, I'm afraid you need special permission as well as a code, dear boy." He said and looked up from his laptop.

"Shoot." Eggsy gave a sigh. "I just wanted to send my mum a quick word that I got here alright...she'd be dreadfully worried. Do you mind if I get onto my email real quick?" He asked, feigning casual concern. 

"I can't, I'm sorry. If you talk to-"

A quick tranquilizer dart did the trick.

Eggsy pushed the man onto the seat and slid in beside him to move things along. "Alright, hurry up." Merlin urged as Eggsy pulled out the device and inserted it into the laptop. After a few clicks and some passwords, it was all set up. "Good, get back to the jet." He told Eggsy who hesitated to get up. The boy glanced across the room and saw Valentine. The man's back was to him as he and Gazelle were talking in close proximity. "Eggsy..." Merlin warned but before he could try to reign in the boy, Eggsy was already heading back down the stairs, obviously not wanting to leave without taking care of certain matters. "Eggsy, don't do this, you're not-"

"I'm not what? A Kingsman? Then sod off, I don't have to listen to you." Eggsy hissed, his emotions rising. "He killed them, Merlin. He killed them and now he's here celebrating. People are going to die and he's going to be seen as some hero. Harry was a hero but never once did anyone thank him." He was rambling as he dashed out of the room and went to go find a way up to where Valentine was. "I didn't." He stopped in his tracks and felt an excruciating lump take root in his throat. "And Roxy...I was her friend and then I just left like a bloody child. I can't leave until he's paid for what he's done because I'm sure as hell not lettin' him do what he's about to do." He huffed.

At this point, the other jet was poised to land, under another guise of some famous name. Lancelot and Galahad were quickly taking an assessment of their teams and gear. "We've got trouble." Merlin said over their interface, ensuring Eggsy wasn't included in the transmission to their glasses. "Eggsy is moving in on Valentine, you two need to put a stop to him before he gets himself killed and threatens this entire mission." Merlin ordered. Roxy threw Harry a quick look and he knew instantly that they couldn't use the approach they had planned out. 

"Don't worry, just focus on taking out the satellites." Harry tried to assured his friend as he grabbed an umbrella and looked back to Roxy. "We'll take care of Valentine and Eggsy." He said.

"If Eggsy knew the truth, that we weren't dead and were on our way, he wouldn't be risking himself." Roxy fussed as the jet was finally granted permission to land inside the facility. "Merlin, you've got to tell him."

"No, if he finds out, it could compromise our mission. The last thing we need is him getting captured and tortured. If he doesn't know anything, it won't hurt him or us."

"The last thing we need is him getting captured and killed on our behalf." Roxy snapped back.

Harry held up a hand, knowing they both had to calm down. "Can we please not do this now?" He muttered to Merlin and Roxy as the jet door opened. Roxy threw the man a look of mixed disbelief and upset. She was surprised he wasn't more angry or worried but then she tried to remember that he was more used to concealing his emotions, more well versed in the delicate art of composure and consideration.

Of course right now, she considered Harry's lack of emotion to be a bit jarring.

After the pair quickly took out the guards by the door, they hurried over to the door and opened it. "Why aren't you a bit more concerned about Eggsy?" She hissed.

"Because I have faith in his ability to handle himself, just as I believe in our own ability to see this mission through to the end." Harry replied simply as he pulled the door open and Roxy slipped through. When she saw the coast was clear, she motioned for Harry to follow her, which he did. As they turned down the left hallway, Merlin was quietly feeding them directions while on another screen he was working to use the information Eggsy had helped obtain, to lock onto one of the satellites. He would use a nearby missile under their jurisdiction to lock on and take it out. As Galahad and Lancelot continued down the long corridor, two guards wearing white appeared from around the corner. 

"It must be so nice to be so calm about this." Lancelot growled to Harry as she ducked down and dodged their rain of bullets while Harry jumped over Roxy and provided cover with his open umbrella. "I envy your zen-like state of mind." She stood up with two guns in hand and quickly fired at both guards. By this point, two more had come around, this time at the other end of the hall. "What's your secret?" She asked him as she spun around and fired at the two men who were calling in back up. Galahad spun around and gave a quick glance to his partner. With a nod, the pair charged for the other two down the long stretch of cold steel and concrete. 

"Oh, I often go to my happy place in times of stress." He replied with a shrug as they both slid and crouched under the light shield of the umbrella as the gap had been closed from twenty yards to just three. More footsteps could be heard closing in and Galahad quickly yelled over the gunfire to Lancelot to use the lighter. 

"You have a happy place?" She called out as she fished one out of her pocket and activated it. As a cluster of guards rounded the corner to provide backup, Lancelot and Galahad turned and ran back toward the other way as the grande detonated. Out of instinct, Harry put his arm around Roxy as they finally made their way to the other side of the hall so they could continue their search. "What is it?" She asked, more calm now that she had used up most of her frustration.

"It recently changed, actually." Harry smiled at her and looked ahead. "Come on."

Following his lead, Roxy knew she shouldn't be mad at Harry, she knew he still cared about Eggsy and that inside, he was probably even more concerned than she was. Her outburst had been selfish and uncalled for and she knew she still had a lot to learn from not only Galahad but Merlin as well. "I'm sorry, I just feel responsible for Eggsy being here." She said quietly as they made their way towards the source of the music. 

"As do I. But you said it yourself, he could have walked away but he hasn't. He's here on his own accord and we're not leaving without him." He assured the woman beside him as they approached the double doors leading into the celebration. The two guards by the door remained as they were but before Roxy could question it, someone else spoke up behind them.

"excuse me, Valentine would like a word with you both." A woman said. They turned to see Gazelle standing there, her arms folded with a very devious expression stuck to her lips. "You didn't think we left you off the guest list, no, we've got big plans for you both. Thanks to you the countdown has been progressing much faster and he thinks you two deserve a front row seat to the action." She said and removed her hands from behind her back to reveal two large guns. "I'd think twice about trying to defend yourselves too," She nodded behind them to reveal the guards were also armed, leaving Galahad and Lancelot without any room to fight back. "come on, Valentine is very excited to see you two again." She smiled and gestured for them to started walking.

Gazelle walked between them while the two guards walked behind them. Up in front, three guards were leading them up stairs to where Valentine was. When they came to the door, she knocked and the guards thinned out to allow them entry into the room. "Isn't this party something? We've got actresses, singers, soccer players, authors and now we have spies. This party is one for the history books." Valentine boasted, his lisp still prevalent. "They'll say how revolutionary I was, how brave I was, how misunderstood I was."

"Don't you mean: egocentric, arrogant and deranged?" Galahad corrected.

"Your plan isn't going to work." Lancelot said as she began to get a good look at the room they were in. It had a large table with digital readings. There was a large glass window looking out over everyone down below. "We won't allow it." She noted that there were still guards blocking the door but she considered making a possible lunge for Valentine and breaking the window. 

"You see, you're both not as clever as you think you are. I had a guest stop by and see me just a few minutes ago and let's just say, he's no longer enjoying the party." He said calmly. "I could kill him, but that would only make things worse for me since both of you would vow revenge and that would only lead to a mess in which three of us in this room would likely be dead. Those aren't good odds." Valentine pointed out. "You and I both enjoy the old spy movies, now tell me, do you think I'd fall for some cheap trick? Do you really think I'd kill the boy? Let him try to escape some elaborate execution? Implant a chip in his head? Or would I let him go if only one of you killers took his place? What kind of movie do you think this is?"

There was a loud alarm and they looked down to see an alert flashing on the desk.

"It doesn't look like this is the kind of movie where you win." Galahad said coldly.

"That's where you're wrong." Valentine said as he moved his finger across the flat surface. "You're attempt to destroy a satellite is cute, really." He chuckled and looked back to his partner. "Please take them to the cells we've prepared for them." He said. As they turned to go, against their will, Valentine couldn't help but speak up one final time. "I think your little trick at the church was interesting, I'm sure your friend who I know isn't Chester King, will also find it interesting when he has to fight the both of you when you're under its influence."

Lancelot clenched her firsts. Like Eggsy, she had tolerated enough of Valentine's manic behavior. The guards were still armed, as was Gazelle. Her mind was quickly formulating a way to escape. A Kingsman wouldn't take any of this, she knew that Harry had to have a plan and she wanted to make sure she was in step with him. "This isn't going to end well for you." She muttered.

This caught Valentine's attention.

Like a cat with a mouse, he couldn't help but find humor in the size of his prey.

"You've been recently recruited haven't you? You're new to this game but you see, your pal Galahad here, and myself...are not." Valentine walked over and slowly circled around to face the pair while Gazelle kept her eyes set on the captives. "This isn't where I begin a speech, letting you two take control, get them out of here and out of the way." He said. Gazelle nodded toward the door and Lancelot took the opportunity to walk out first. When she did, one of the guards followed her and she quickly landed two elbow hits to his abdomen before she grabbed him by the throat and threw him back into the room. Galahad meanwhile, ducked to the side and used the hook of his umbrella to grab the other guard and threw him into Gazelle who started firing at them.

"Galahad!" Lancelot called out as other guards started swarming the stairs, rushing toward the office. 

"Go find Eggsy!"

"No! I'm not leaving you again!" She protested and as she turned to go back, grey smoke filled the room. "Galahad?!" One of the guards grabbed her and applied a hard hit to the back of her neck, forcing her to fall to her knees. They pulled her off but she was quick to evade them and hurry down the stairs. "Merlin, what's going on?" She demanded.

"I've just bought you some time but at the worst possible time. Galahad threw a smoke bomb in the room, I can't see what's going on with him. I wasn't going to tell you this but I have lost communication with Eggsy, I can't even pinpoint his location. The better news is that I've been able to reformat the signal that will jam the frequency of his device. I've used the chip Eggsy got from Arthur to better block the wave pattern. I've been transmitting the signal to you and Galahad's glasses so for now you're both protected until he throws another wrench in our plan." Merlin quickly explained in her ear. "You need to find Eggsy and get him out, Galahad will be fine."

Coughing, she finally found a small narrow passage which allowed her to escape the flood of smoke in order to catch her breath. 

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I left Harry once, I cannot do that again, I just can't."

"He would go after Eggsy, he would trust you-"

"I don't care, I'm not him, I'm going back for him and then he can be as cross as he wants but I need him to give us a better chance of finding Eggsy and ultimately stopping Valentine. I can't assume he's back there, disarming the damned thing, I have to go back." Roxy huffed and took a deep breath. She pulled out her gun and looked out to check if anyone was around. A group of guards walked by and she quickly took aim, firing head-shots at most of them while then shooting the thighs of the others. With that done with, she ran back up to the room and saw it empty, no Galahad, no criminals, nothing. "They're gone." She said bitterly and ran over to the screen and looked down to see the countdown was paused. 

She knew she should be happy.

But she was miserable.

Harry and Eggsy were now missing and so was Valentine and his assassin model. 

"Shit." She bent down and tried to figure out how to possibly physically harm the machine in order to prevent it from resuming its countdown. She fired three shots at the bottom but it wouldn't even crack. She decided the only way to really stop it, would be to kill Valentine and Gazelle. "Any idea where Galahad has been taken?"

"Nope, signal has been lost with him too. With the countdown being stopped, for now, we have time."

"Not enough." Lancelot shot back and hurried out the door, her heart raging against her chest. Guilt struggled to consume her as she tried not to think about the possibility of Valentine turning on his machine and making Eggsy and Harry fight one another, under its influence. She knew that Galahad would probably win and that wasn't something she was sure he could come back from. Killing Eggsy wasn't at all like killing ignorant churchgoers. Running back down the stairs, she went back toward the hallway where she and Galahad had eliminated several guards while first discussing the situation. From what she remembered, there had been cells lining each wall of the hallway and she decided to check there first.

"Galahad?!" She called out as she ran, not caring if it also attracted the attention of guards. "Eggsy?!" She came to a stop when she thought she heard someone struggling, straining. She turned to her left and walked over to one of the holding cells and opened the hatch. Inside, she saw both men already in the middle of fighting one another. "Where's the signal coming from?" She muttered several times to herself. Adrenaline was pumping through her and she knew she needed to disrupt it. "A little help would be bloody fantastic, Merlin!" She shouted.

"I have my own issues I'm dealing with. It seems wherever Valentine is, he's been able to restore the connection between satellites which means this countdown is about to be resumed. Whatever he's using to control Harry and Eggsy has to be small like what he used at the church." Merlin said. "Destroy it and go finish Valentine!"

"Right right." She nodded and began to pace up and down the hallway, trying to think like a villain. 

"Hey, does anyone have some weird gadget with them?" She called out. If Valentine was using the device but keeping certain people immune to its brainwaves, then she was sure they would still be in their right mind and capable of helping her figure out if he had put it in another cell to throw her off and slow her down. "Anyone at all?" She called out.

"I do, Valentine turned it on and just threw it in here a couple minutes ago. Wh-what is it exactly?" A woman asked.

"It's fine, you're fine. It's not a bomb or anything, I just need it." Roxy said, trying to remain calm as she ran over to the cell and saw it was the missing Swedish Princess. "Okay Merlin, can you own this cell?" She asked him. 

"2625." Merlin told her with a bit of a dry smirk.

"...Thanks." Roxy sighed and opened it and saw the machine sitting on the floor. "Did you touch it?"

"No." The woman replied, clearly upset.

"Okay, good. I'm going to get you out of here but first I need to take that thing. Hey Merlin, should I take this with us or leave it?"

"I have all the schematics I need, destroy it." He replied. She didn't need anything more than that. She pulled out her gun again and unloaded her round into it. Unlike the main computer, this wasn't bulletproof. She reloaded and continued to fire until that had also been expended. She looked back to the princess, still reeling from the fact she and Harry had been separated once again which resulted in further turmoil. 

"Wait here."

Lancelot ran back into the hall and got the boys' cell open and saw a horrid sight. She could see their guns cast aside, both looking rather pitiful with their clothes ripped. Many punches had been landed on their faces and other appendages. She cautiously stepped forward between them. "Harry, Roxy, you're alive." Eggsy said dryly as it seemed throughout the ten minute barrage, it hadn't fully registered that his opponent had been an assumed dead-man. He threw his arms around Roxy, not minding the pain soaring through his body. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have run off like that."

"It's alright, really." She pulled back and tried to further assess what Harry had done to his pupil. Then she turned toward Harry and the relief she felt skyrocketed even higher. "You've got to stop doing that to me." Roxy laughed, partly filled with pain, partly filled with joy. Harry didn't even glance towards Eggsy before he pulled Roxy into his arms, lifting her off the ground for a few moments. She knew that as Kingsmen, they had to deal with being separated, trusting one another to fight on their own, as well as being able to reunite elsewhere but it was too much for her heart in such a short time. She almost lost him twice, she couldn't let the past to continuously replay. Finally he let go and returned his gaze to Eggsy while keeping his hand around her back.

"Valentine's gone, isn't he?"

"Yes." Lancelot frowned.

"We've got to find him." Eggsy said and headed out of the cell and turned to see one of the doors open. 

"Who's that?"

"Princess Tilde, I believe." Roxy answered quickly. "She was very helpful in getting you two to come to your senses." She then noticed that both boys still didn't have their glasses so Merlin couldn't communicate nor keep tabs on them. "Merlin, any luck finding Valentine?" She asked him. Since the agent could see her attempt had proved successful, he could right to the point.

"No, he must have developed a secondary main computer because the countdown is already under the five minute mark, it looks like we've run out of time." Merlin replied. "I can't figure out where he is but I could try and find a source once it is activated."

"So you're saying...we should wait and let him activate his device? Is that the best you can come up with?" She demanded.

"Yes, it is." He said gruffly. "Until we find out where he is, I can't do anything. He's triggered the device to respond to only his skin, his DNA and fingerprint. I can't crack that. He's clearly fled somewhere but we will find him. For now, I need you three to get back here now, you're in no condition to confront Valentine and Gazelle now, I think he counted on these hiccups all along." He muttered.

"What about those being held captive?"

"They're safest where they are, leave them and we'll come back." Merlin told Lancelot.

"Okay." She looked back to Harry and Eggsy who were quietly talking about the fight they had with one another. "I've got bad news, Valentine has gotten away with another device that will send the world into utter chaos in under five minutes. Merlin thinks he can figure out the source if it starts up, which means he wants us back as soon as possible so we can clean up and get ready again." She explained and turned back to the princess. "You'll have to stay here I'm afraid, these cells are more secure than going back into the real world."

"I could stay with her, keep her company." Eggsy started to offer but Roxy shot him a deadly look which forced him to hold up an injured hand. "Sorry, sorry." He looked to the royal woman. "I promise I'll come back." He winked and escorted her back to her cell. Roxy shook her head and turned to Harry who walked over to her.

"You look like hell. I guess he put up a better fight than me." She joked softly and ran her hand up his arm slowly.

"Don't sell yourself short, you weren't a vicious killing maniac, you were trying to help me in the gentlest way possible. Eggsy and I were trying to kill one another." Harry pointed out softly and looked her over. She had a few injuries herself, a few stray bullets had gotten through the bulletproof suit but thankfully nothing seemed life threatening. "Come on." He said and looked up when Eggsy returned. The three hurried toward the exit, taking out any straggling guards who got in their way. They reached the jet and thankfully found the pilot unharmed and quick to take off.

Once in the air, Merlin connected to them all via a monitor in the jet. As Roxy helped tend to their wounds, Merlin began to fill them in as the destruction had been going on for two minutes. "The world is going to shit, you three need to patch yourselves up and get ready to go off again. I'm still narrowing down their location but they can't have gotten too far." Merlin said as he showed brief news clips of places like New York CIty, Barcelona, France, London and Tokyo where people were fighting in the streets.

"Fuck." Eggsy gasped though that was partly due to the lotion Roxy had applied to his tender shoulder where Harry had twisted his arm around and applied some serious pressure with his foot. He glanced to Roxy who then went back over to Harry who seemed more reserved than usual. Eggsy was still processing the fact that his mentor and best friend were alive and had been able to keep him safe, despite him not being a full fledged Kingsman. "So there's another opening huh?" He mentioned.

"You interested?" Roxy asked him as she went to looking over Harry's fingers which were rather bruised.

"Might be."

"What do you think?" Roxy asked Harry as she brushed her fingertips against the man's swollen knuckles. 

"I'd say I'm looking at the next Arthur." Harry nodded and looked back down to Rory who was crouching beside him. "You should be tending to Eggsy, I'm fine, really. This is nothing." He said gently and smiled. He looked tired, more emotionally than physically. And as much as she wished to press further, she knew this wasn't the time nor place. She also wasn't sure how to act, considering Merlin and Eggsy were around. "I'm fine." Harry insisted. Roxy got up and nervously looked to where her friend was, currently drinking from a water bottle and looking out the window. The urge the run her hand down the side of Harry's face was difficult to push down, she couldn't believe so much had happened and yet she still couldn't say for certain if they had been successful or not. Their actions regarding Valentine would determine if humanity could be saved, or if it would fall prey to a madman's dream of being a hero and saving the Earth.

"Merlin? Is there any way we can forgo the procedures and give Eggsy the title of Arthur?" Roxy asked.

"I do think, given the circumstances and how far Eggsy has gone to prove his worth, it would be permissible." Merlin replied from the monitor, having looked away from what he was doing on his other computer. "Welcome to Kingsman, Arthur." He said.

"Congratulations!" Roxy hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek.

"I should be telling you that." Eggsy smile and hugged her back. When they parted, Harry had gotten up and crossed to where they were and held out his hand for Eggsy to take. They shook hands and Roxy stepped back and looked at them. So many emotions were fighting for dominance. She was tired, happy, worried, upset, elated, angry and heartbroken all at once. She excused herself and moved back into the end of the plane to give herself some privacy to collect herself. Eggsy was safe and so was Harry but that didn't mean things were going well. Down below, all over the world, people were killing each other over nothing but a stupid whim. She closed the door to the weapons nook and leaned back against the wall, trying to calm herself. "Is she alright?"

"I'll go check." Harry replied and headed back and knocked before letting himself in. 

It was a tight fit but that wasn't really important. "Harry, I'm fine." Roxy said, still angry at herself and not in the mood to talk to Harry. Being a Kingsman was about taking control and holding onto it. She had let her personal feelings get in the way of the mission and she knew she owe Merlin an apology for that. "I just need to be alone."

Harry shifted and rested his arm above her while he used his other to hold onto the door handle next to them since there weren't many places he could position himself without it seeming very inappropriate. "I know what you're going through. I've been there before, so has every other Kingsmen."

"What? You mean, getting strong undeniable feelings for someone and putting them above anything else? I doubt that."

Harry was quiet for a moment before he hummed and glanced up at the ceiling. "Not quite, but we will always be wrestling with moral dilemmas and trusting each other and the one in command will take time to foster." He told her. "We asked you both to pull the trigger aimed at someone you loved and you did. You used your better judgement to figure out the most likely outcome to serve both yourself and us." He continued. "You may have seen through the deception but you were still willing to sacrifice you dog, even if you happened to be wrong." He pointed out. "What goes on between us personally will be hard to divide when work comes up but we are both capable of making tough choices. Sometimes they might be wrong, sometimes we may not like them but that's our line of work." He looked back down to her, knowing she felt guilty for fumbling. 

"I wanted to get you out of there and you wanted to get me out of there, in this instance, I won." He smiled a little and ducked his head down slightly.

"You won't always have it your way." Roxy pointed out with a defiant smirk as her arms moved around his large form. 

"I'm well aware." He said softly and leaned down, kissing her sweetly, something they both feared might not have been able to happen again. Their kiss ended as they both knew Eggsy might be growing uneasy with their extended absence. "We best go back out and see if Merlin has had any luck tracking down our friends." Harry said and kissed her quickly once more before he opened the door and let her out. The pair walked out and saw Eggsy in a new suit, as their jet had been given back up suits for all three of them, just in case. "Any news?" He asked as he grabbed his own new suit from its hanger.

"Yeah, we've already changed our route." Eggsy replied as Harry excused himself get changed.

"Excellent." Roxy nodded and sat down, in which Eggsy joined her. "You okay? I actually had to go up against Harry-er Galahad at the church, I'm impressed." She said.

"I'm a lot better than I thought I'd be, I wish I knew what happened but it's all a blur, I could feel excitement but that's all I can remember." He told her. She nodded and glanced down for a moment, unsure if she should ask Eggsy about anything else or if he had any inkling about her and Galahad. "You make a good agent, I know you probably don't feel like it but you really are." He mentioned. "Not hard feelings about you becoming Lancelot." He smiled and adjusted his tie. "I feel like the title Arthur, suits me a lot more." This caused her to laugh softly.

"Galahad said the same thing." She said.

"You two make a pretty good team too."

"Thanks."

Harry then joined them and the screen now showed how close they were to their new destination. "Are you two ready?" He asked them. Both Galahad and Arthur gave a nod as they were eight minutes out of where Valentine's massive signal was coming from. 

"Has anyone thought that this could be another trap?" Arthur asked.

"We'll be ready either way." Lancelot said.

"Indeed, we will." Galahad agreed as the jet flew through the misty fog. Valentine and Gazelle meanwhile, weren't where the Kingsmen were headed, but were instead still back at the bunker. The mastermind had already planted a few decoy computers in order to mess with the system, should anyone attempt to stop him once it all began. He was enjoying an espresso with his other hand planted firmly on the desk beside him. Down below, the celebrities were back to celebrating and beside him, his assistant was watching the jet approach their trap, wearing a coy grin.


End file.
